1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in the United States Patent & Trademark Office the present invention pertains to the Class generally identified as "Dentistry" (class 33) and more particularly to the subclass of "instruments- orthodontic" (subclass 66).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The widespread use of direct bonded brackets by orthodontists to hold wire to and on the teeth of a patient is a rather recent development. Plastic and/or metal brackets are attached to the tooth of the patient by an appropriate cement. This cement must harden when and while the bracket is held fixedly in place against the tooth. Tweezers of all shapes and description are known and employed by orthodontists in the pursuit of their treatments but, insofar as is known, it is new and novel to provide a bracket placing and holding tool whereat a direct bonding bracket is gripped by the front portion of two jaws and with adjustable means a third jaw end is positioned so as to work in a determined relationship to the two holding ends of the tweezer. This third jaw end is adjusted as to its distance from the middle jaw and in bracket placing position rests upon the top of the tooth to precisely position the bracket as it is directly bonded to the tooth.
Tweezers and pliers having small jaw ends are well known. These may and have been used to grasp the direct bonding bracket as they are held in position for the hardening of the cement by which the bracket is secured to the tooth. Because of the difficulty of placing and holding the to be, bonded bracket without involuntary hand movement as well as alignment during the initial application, unsatisfactory placement and bonding often occurs. In combination with the adjustable setting means there is also provided a scale by which the desired positioning may be pre-established. This setting precisely positions the bracket in relation to the top of the tooth to which the bracket is secured. During the cement hardening period the extending jaw rests lightly on top of the tooth to which the bracket is mounted.